


Тонкие настройки

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: — Гэвин, я едва не погиб позавчера. Мне всегда казалось, что жизнь только начинается, что впереди у нас много времени... Но с нашей работой всё может оборваться хоть завтра. И я хочу жить на полную. Сейчас. С тобой.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/RK900 (Ричард), Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 32





	Тонкие настройки

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Тонкие настройки  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2690 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/RK900 (Ричард), Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения, первый раз (в каком-то смысле)  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Гэвин, я едва не погиб позавчера. Мне всегда казалось, что жизнь только начинается, что впереди у нас много времени... Но с нашей работой всё может оборваться хоть завтра. И я хочу жить на полную. Сейчас. С тобой.  
>  **Примечание:** ER, пост-канон  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** строго запрещено  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Тонкие настройки"

— Ты как, норм? — спросил капитан Аллен, настойчиво тряхнув Коннора.

— Все системы работают... — со скрежетом выдавил тот оборванную фразу и обхватил себя за плечи, стоило капитану отпустить их.

— Пиздец, — констатировал Аллен. — Не перегревайся, — посоветовал он и всё же ушёл, у спецназа и так было достаточно работы.

Коннора трясло мелкой дрожью, от которой все внутренности едва заметно вибрировали, добавляя сбоев в системе. Перед глазами, будто отпечатавшись во внутреннем интерфейсе, до сих пор стояла жуткая картина, как три зубчатых вала промышленного шредера, громыхая и разбрызгивая вокруг тириум, зажёвывали тело Ричарда.

— Блядь, не трогай меня! Где он?! — громыхнуло под высоким потолком заброшенного завода, и Коннор оглянулся, встречаясь глазами с Гэвином, только прибывшим на место перестрелки.

Бледный, взъерошенный, напряжённый, он заткнулся на полуслове, увидев Коннора, перепачканного с ног до головы синим, и шкала уровня стресса уверенно метнулась вверх, колеблясь в опасной зоне.

— Коннор. Он ведь не... Он жив? — подойдя на негнущихся ногах, сипло спросил Гэвин.

Кровь окончательно отлила от лица, губы побелели, и он пошатнулся — Коннор придержал за плечи.

— Его починят, но сейчас...

— Где он? 

— Гэвин, тебе не стоит... — начал было Коннор, но по вспыхнувшему взгляду понял, что сейчас лучше не перечить. — Дожидается техников. Идём.

Ричард не хотел, чтобы его видели таким. Особенно Гэвин. Прежде чем Коннор вытащил его из шредера, Ричарду перемололо половину тела, и хотя им удалось зациклить систему подачи тириума, из оборванных трубок всё ещё капало синим на бетонный пол. Раздробленные биокомпоненты вываливались из разбитого корпуса. Скин полностью сошёл, опорно-двигательная система отказала. 

Ричард лежал на полу, едва прикрытый порванным пиджаком Коннора, и мог лишь беспомощно смотреть в сторону приближающегося Гэвина. Жёлтый диод тревожно замигал.

Гэвин неосознанно прижал руку ко рту, оглядывая то, что осталось от Ричарда, и ноги окончательно перестали его держать. Коннору послышался хруст, когда Гэвин упал на колени. 

— Дебила ты кусок, — выдохнул тот, касаясь кончиками пальцев белой пластиковой щеки, фыркнул невесело. — Теперь и правда — кусок.

Убедившись, что уровень стресса Гэвина медленно пополз вниз, Коннор оставил их наедине. Поёжился неуютно, снова растирая плечи. Он бы и рад был вызвонить Хэнка, но не в три часа ночи в его законный выходной, тем более, когда всё уже закончилось. А Коннор... Ну, как-нибудь справится. Не маленький.

Коннор отстранённо наблюдал, как спецназовцы паковали выживших террористов, как, сверкая мигалками, подъехала скорая, а вслед за ней и техники Иерихона. Как Гэвин дотошно расспрашивал андроида-медбрата, пока Ричарда заносили в машину. 

Очень хотелось домой. Или к Хэнку, обнять Сумо и услышать, как Хэнк скажет, что всё будет хорошо. Коннор и сам понимал, что будет, плату памяти и центральный процессор Ричарда не повредили, лишь на время вывели из строя мощным электромагнитным импульсом. И всё же...

— Коннор, эй.

Тот обернулся, глядя на Гэвина, и Гэвин в кои-то веки взгляд не отводил. Смотрел прямо и решительно. Протягивал навстречу раскрытую ладонь. Коннор даже не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, а когда понял — не поверил. И всё же Гэвин крепко сжал его пальцы, не пытаясь, впрочем, бороться.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гэвин. — Не только за сегодня. Вообще. 

Впервые Коннор слышал эти слова напрямую, а не в записи, где Гэвин, расслабленный, с бутылкой пива в руках и в домашней одежде, жевал пиццу, и в приступе откровенности, вызванной алкоголем, признавался Ричарду, что андроиды, в общем-то, ничего так ребята. Даже хорошие бывают. Даже Коннор иногда, но по большей части он, конечно, засранец. И это, типа, круто, работать с терминаторами. 

Зная характер Гэвина, данные высказывания вполне походили на комплимент.

Коннор уже собирался попрощаться и вызывать такси, как Гэвин остановился и, помявшись, позвал:

— Слышь, давай до дома подвезу, мне всё равно вещи Ричи надо взять. На выписку, — оглянулся и смешно сморщил нос, потёр шрам средним пальцем. — Или в департамент. Или к Андерсону, куда тебе там надо...

— Рапорт я уже отправил, так что домой, — кивнул Коннор и рассеянно оглядел себя. — Только я сиденья запачкаю.

— У меня на автомойке пожизненная скидка на чистку салона от тириума. Ты в курсе, как Ричи любит соваться под пули... Чёрт, какого хрена он сюда-то один попёрся?!

Коннор улыбнулся — здоровая доза злости почти привела Гэвина в порядок, даже румянец вернулся.

— У тебя послезавтра День Рождения. Хотел закрыть дело и выбить вам пару выходных, — ответил Коннор.

Это было вторым вопросом, который он задал Ричарду.

— Молодец, блядь, сделал подарочек. Дебил пластиковый, — проворчал Гэвин. — У вас, кстати, есть какой-нибудь телефон доверия или что-то такое? — спросил он, уже заводя автомобиль. 

— Люси организовала отдел психологической помощи андроидам в Иерихоне.

— Надо будет туда Ричи сводить, а то его суицидальные заёбы и меня скоро психом сделают. Кстати, тебе бы тоже не помешало.

— Что? — искренне удивился Коннор.

— После того дерьма, что ты сегодня пережил. И не хлопай так глазами, у тебя до сих пор диод жёлтый, и калибровка по пизде пошла. Возьми монетку в бардачке, у меня их с запасом — Ричи вечно теряет.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Коннор.

Помимо россыпи четвертаков он также заметил пару пакетов с тириумом, пластиковые заплатки и лазерный паяльник, которым, в случае чего, можно было прижечь порванные трубки. 

Аптечка для андроида.

Полтора года назад, когда Ричард только прибыл в ДПД, Коннор и представить не мог, что они с Гэвином сработаются. И был искренне рад, что ошибся в своих прогнозах.

— Меня всё ещё напрягает тот факт, что у тебя есть ключи от нашей квартиры, — поделился Коннор, когда Гэвин первым открыл дверь своей ключ-картой.

— У Хэнка тоже есть. Сами тут проходной двор устроили, — отмахнулся тот.

Скинув ботинки, Гэвин прошёл прямо в комнату Ричарда и принялся копаться в шкафу. Коннор дистанционно запустил кофемашину.

— Можешь остаться, — в порыве, совсем тихо сказал он, но Гэвин услышал и высунул голову из-за двери.

— Это предложение или просьба? — он усмехнулся, на что Коннор, закатив глаза, продемонстрировал чашку ароматного кофе. — Окей, уговорил.

Коннор не хотел оставаться сейчас один. И видел, что Гэвин не хотел тоже, но, учитывая его упёртую натуру, вряд ли бы признался. 

— Я заказал китайскую лапшу, — проинформировал Коннор. — Пойду в душ.

— Эй, надеюсь, не со свининой? Ненавижу свинину! — крикнул из комнаты Гэвин, и Коннор, фыркнув, захлопнул за собой дверь ванной.

А закончив отмываться от пыли и тириума, обнаружил Гэвина на диване в гостиной. Тот спал, пуская слюни в подушку и прижав к груди работающий планшет, на котором недавно вёл переписку с Ричардом. Рядом на кофейном столике стояла пустая кружка и коробка из-под лапши. Забрав планшет и написав, что Гэвин отключился, Коннор аккуратно стянул наушники с его головы и укрыл пледом, уже представляя, сколько ругани из-за затёкшей спины выслушает с утра — Гэвин ненавидел этот диван.

Коннор выключил свет и уже собирался уйти к себе, на стойку подзарядки, когда услышал сонный голос:

— Слышь. Всё будет хорошо.

— Да, — согласился Коннор.

В ответ раздался тихий храп, и Коннор не сдержал улыбки.

Ужас прошедшей ночи окончательно отступил.

Выйдя из раздевалки в коридор, Гэвин едва не впечатался в идущего навстречу Коннора, тот шёл со стороны зала для спаррингов и потирал белую щёку, на которую медленно возвращался скин.

— Ни хрена ж себе! — присвистнул Гэвин. — Ричи хоть живой там?

— Живой, и весь в твоём распоряжении.

— Как хорошо, что у меня нет старших братьев.

Коннор только криво усмехнулся и скрылся в раздевалке, а Гэвин направился в зал.

Ричард сидел у стены, подобрав под себя одну ногу, и разглядывал собственную ладонь, перепачканную тириумом из разбитого носа.

— Огрёб, герой хренов?

— Тоже на меня орать будешь? — хмуро спросил Ричард, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы не смотреть снизу вверх.

— Думаю, тебе лекции от Коннора хватило за глаза и за уши, он умеет мозги ебать, — улыбнулся Гэвин и ткнул Ричарда кулаком в бедро. — Привык уже к этим штукам? 

— Эти биокомпоненты не на сто процентов подходят моему корпусу, но выбора особого нет, я ведь единственный в своём роде.

— Ой, заткнись ты, Снежинка! — рассмеялся Гэвин. — Лучше давай потестим калибровку.

Спарринг получился... странным. Минут десять Гэвин не мог понять, в чём дело, пока не дошло, наконец.

— Так, брейк! — объявил он и стёр пот с лица краем футболки. — От кого, говоришь, тебе жопу прикрутили?

— AP700. Знаю, скорость и мощность снизились...

— Ты всё время прикрываешь пах, — перебил Гэвин, подойдя вплотную. — Неужели у кого-то теперь полный набор?

Глаза у Ричарда смешно округлились, когда Гэвин схватил его между ног — а после едва успел уклониться от встречного удара. И, зайдя за спину, толкнул Ричарда к стене, прижавшись сзади.

— Они и без апгрейдов бывают. Зачем тебе?

— Гэвин, — голос Ричарда прозвучал на удивление серьёзно. — Я едва не погиб позавчера. Мне всегда казалось, что жизнь только начинается, что впереди у нас много времени... Но с нашей работой всё может оборваться хоть завтра. И я хочу жить на полную. Сейчас. С тобой.

У Гэвина сердце сжалось от нахлынувшего волнения.

— Звучит как признание, — выдохнул он в белую шею и лизнул любимые родинки.

— Это оно и есть.

Господи. Порой Ричард убивал его наповал своей простотой и откровенностью.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гэвин прижался крепче и не задумываясь огладил Ричарда обеими руками между ног — тот вздрогнул всем телом, и такая реакция не могла не вызвать восторг.

— Я ещё не... Не откалиб-ровал... Чёрт, Гэ-вин!

Гэвина будто кипятком изнутри обожгло от этого голоса, и он отпустил поплывшего Ричарда, пока собственное вспыхнувшее возбуждение не убило остатки мозга. 

И тут до него дошло. 

Гэвин отстранился и развернул Ричарда к себе, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза.

— Почему не откалибровал? — севшим голосом спросил он.

— Тонкие настройки. Хочу, чтобы это сделал ты.

О, Гэвин был уверен, что если бы Ричард мог краснеть, сейчас его уши полыхали бы как красные проблесковые маячки. Как и его собственное лицо.

— Ты пиздец, — выдохнул Гэвин в губы Ричарду, прижавшись лбом к его лбу и прикрыв глаза. — Как мне теперь до конца смены дожить? Ещё вечеринка эта дурацкая...

Не то чтобы у Гэвина было дофига друзей в департаменте, но Аллену только повод дай затащить своих ребят в бар. Наверняка половина даже не вспомнит, чей День Рождения собрались отмечать.

— Расставляй приоритеты правильно, — ухмыльнулся вдруг Ричард, и вот эта сучья улыбка точно была не из его арсенала.

Впрочем, Ричарду она чертовски шла, и Гэвин, послушно расставив приоритеты, решил продинамить собственную вечеринку. У него тут напарник некалиброванный, как-никак.

К вечеру Ричард куда-то запропастился. Ну, ничего удивительного, работать с документами он мог и удалённо, а в ДПД пришёл только потренироваться — до полевой работы его пока не допускали. На звонки Ричард не отвечал, только отправил сообщение, что зайдёт к Гэвину позже.

Что ж, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать дома. И сходить с ума от волнения.

Ричард пришёл ближе к десяти, позвонил в дверь, хотя у него был ключ от квартиры Гэвина, и с порога вручил бутылку виски, украшенную розовой ленточкой.

— Окей, паранойя подсказывает, что ты собрался напоить меня и трахнуть, — пробормотал Гэвин, закрывая за Ричардом дверь.

— Твоя система преконструкции полный отстой.

Сказав это, Ричард шагнул ближе и, вжав Гэвина в стену, поцеловал так, что голова и без старины Дэниэлса кругом пошла.

— Что, вот так с порога? — усмехнулся Гэвин, едва смог снова вздохнуть. — А как же романтический ужин?

— Ты работаешь гораздо эффективнее, когда не думаешь, а действуешь на инстинктах, — поделился Ричард. — Затягивать ни к чему.

И снова поцеловал.

Только Гэвин всё равно чертовски нервничал. Пока искал информацию по секс-апгрейдам, наткнулся на форум, где домашние андроиды делились историями насилия со стороны хозяев. Он много дерьма на работе повидал, но от некоторых рассказов даже у него волосы на затылке дыбом вставали. 

Ссылку на форум он скинул Коннору — оставлять всё это так просто было нельзя. Потому что, как показала практика последних двух лет, те, кто привык истязать андроидов, от своих привычек редко отказывались, а зачастую и на людей переключались. 

Гэвин мотнул головой, пытаясь отделаться от этих мыслей. Сейчас он был с Ричардом, а значит, просто обязан сделать всё правильно.

— Я волнуюсь, Гэвин, — прошептал Ричард ему в ухо и, взяв ладонь, положил себе на грудь. — Мы ещё не начали, а регулятор уже сбоит.

У Гэвина мурашки вмиг рассыпались по всему телу, настолько доверчивым и открытым сейчас казался Ричард. 

— Это нормально. У меня тоже сердце херачит, — поделился Гэвин. — Идём в спальню.

И Ричард послушно пошёл, позволил раздевать себя непривычно медленно, ловя чувствительным скином дрожь пальцев Гэвина. И замер, когда Гэвин усадил его на край кровати, а сам сел на колени сверху.

— Что не так? — тихо спросил Гэвин, прижимаясь ближе.

— Я... Думал о настройке внутренних сенсоров. 

— О, — выдавил Гэвин. — О... Ты, типа, снизу хочешь быть?

Ричард смотрел в ответ несчастными глазами, мигал жёлтым диодом и вслух говорить, видимо, не собирался.

— Окей, я понял, — решительно кивнул Гэвин и, встав, надавил Ричарду на плечи, укладывая его на подушки. — Тогда расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Гэвин шумно сглотнул, разглядывая обнажённого Ричарда в своей постели. Раньше всё было по-другому, и кровь не кипела от адреналина, и голова не кружилась от волнения. 

Гэвин даже в свой первый раз так не боялся. Терпеть боль — легко, брать на себя ответственность и стараться не причинить боли — куда сложнее. А больно Ричарду будет в любом случае, Гэвин достаточно прочитал о мануальной настройке секс-апгрейдов.

Дурные девианты в большинстве своём хотели, чтобы всё было «как у людей». 

Ричард вдруг зажмурился и медленно провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра — член его медленно начал напрягаться. Эта дикая смесь откровенности и невинности просто рвала Гэвина на части.

— Ты ходячая порнография, — поделился Гэвин и встал коленями на постель между разведённых ног Ричарда, нависая сверху.

— Стараюсь, — смущённо улыбнулся тот и, поднявшись на локтях, снова поцеловал Гэвина.

Мягкий скин казался горячим под ладонями, Гэвин лишь от этого напрочь голову терял, и застонал беспомощно, стоило Ричарду обхватить его задницу и притереться твёрдым членом к животу.

— Давай, Гэвин. Иначе зависну раньше времени.

— Хреновый из тебя девственник, знаешь? Будь у меня процессор — сгорел бы уже к чертям.

Ричард, адское искушение, только улыбнулся и, нажав на дозатор баллончика со смазкой, перехватил руку Гэвина, растирая по пальцам скользкий гель.

От первого прикосновения к нежной гладкой коже вздрогнули оба. Гэвин аккуратно растёр гель между крепких ягодиц и надавил пальцем.

Ричард вскрикнул.

— Что? Бля, Ричи...

— Стой, — потребовал тот, схватив Гэвина за запястье и не давая отстраниться. — Просто дай отрегулировать чувствительность, — он пульсировал внутри, крепко обхватывая палец, а Гэвин в это время терял последние мозги. — Вот так. Двигайся.

Гэвин завороженно следил за выражением лица Ричарда, ловя малейшие изменения — мимику ему прокачали на сотку, Гэвин с первого дня читал его как открытую книгу. И сейчас сходил с ума от того, как изламывались его брови и дрожали ресницы, как скин вспыхивал на губах, стоило Ричарду неаккуратно прикусить их.

И внутри он был горячим, гладким, упругим, с каждым движением подстраиваясь под Гэвина. Принимал его и раскрывался на мокрых от смазки пальцах, не сдерживая тихих стонов.

— Гэвин, — позвал Ричард на выдохе. — Глубже тоже есть сенсоры. Пальцами не дотянешься.

Возбуждением укололо словно иглой — Гэвин дёрнулся, согнув пальцы, и Ричарда подкинуло на постели.

— Чёрт, — всхлипнул Гэвин, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь и, аккуратно вытащив пальцы, погладил влажный раскрытый вход. — Смерти моей хочешь.

— Тебя хочу. Давай же.

Гэвин поднялся на вытянутой руке, добавил смазки и замер, вжавшись головкой между ягодиц Ричарда. Тот смотрел снизу вверх открыто и выжидающе, огладил плечи — и впился в них пальцами, когда Гэвин подался вперёд, заполняя его собой.

— Больно...

Гэвин так и не понял, послышался ли ему этот задыхающийся стон, но Ричард не дал отстраниться, обхватив его ногами и вжав в себя. 

— Ещё, Гэвин, ещё... Глуб-же!

И Гэвин, поддаваясь желаниям и движениям Ричарда, наконец-то отпустил себя. Двигался медленно, но вжимался со всей силы, пытаясь заполнить целиком. Ричард изгибался под ним, пытаясь двигаться навстречу, но не попадал в ритм, а иногда Гэвин ловил его расфокусированный взгляд, видя, как в широких зрачках мелькали алые всполохи системных ошибок.

— Сильнее, — попросил Ричард, глядя на Гэвина своими дурными глазами. — Хочу больше, Гэвин, хочу...

— На колени, — скомандовал тот и, пока Ричард переворачивался на постели, добавил ещё смазки. — Настроился?

— Да.

— Тогда держись.

Ричард взялся за изголовье кровати, когда Гэвин снова вошёл в него и, перехватив за плечи, плавно потянул на себя. Он всё ещё боялся сделать слишком больно, гладил белую спину, дурея от нежности искусственной кожи, но Ричард так откровенно выгибался ему навстречу, так просил всем телом, что страх отступил окончательно, и от желания выбило все предохранители. 

Гэвин забылся, окунувшись в собственные ощущения с головой, лишь краем сознания отмечая тихие стоны Ричарда, невнятные просьбы на непонятых языках, захлёбывался своим и чужим удовольствием, пока Ричард не замер под ним, совсем потеряв контроль над телом. Он дрожал весь внутри и снаружи, и одного лишь осознания, что Ричард кончил, хватило, чтобы Гэвина тоже швырнуло за край.

— Хочу ещё, — донеслось до Гэвина сквозь шум крови в ушах. — Хочу взять тебя.

— Боже, Ричи... Сжалься, у людей не бесконечные батарейки! — простонал Гэвин ему в шею, прижимаясь ближе.

— Ох, точно. И у меня... Так странно.

— Что?

— Заряд аккумулятора слишком низкий, хотя с утра было девяноста три процента.

— Ха, да уж, секс — занятие утомительное.

— Но чертовски приятное, — заметил Ричард, и Гэвин зажмурился, пряча улыбку.

Не облажался, Ричарду понравилось. 

Это — главное.


End file.
